


Items Unconcealed, Part 3

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Frederick Diverted [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another thing gets taken from the bag of tricks, and used on an increasingly willing Frederick Chilton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Items Unconcealed, Part 3

After Hannibal and Will had revealed to Chilton the last two things that Hannibal had taken from his house – the toys and the lingerie – there were really only a few things left that could still be in there.

Once again, Will had warned him early in the day that Hannibal would be back to reveal more of what he’d found. They brought the next things in to show him as he waited, nervously, in Will’s sitting room.

So it was the restraints. Ok – probably less potential for humiliation than he’d been (not too reluctantly) subjected to so far. Or so he thought.

“These are quite lovely, Frederick,” Hannibal purred, his deft hands unworking the knots that held the ropes in place, to keep them from becoming tangled. Soon, he’d gotten them all apart and had looped them around his forearm and elbow.

Will eyed them appraisingly, and said quietly, “They’ll look nice against your skin.”

Hannibal concurred, saying, “It is fortunate for you that I know exactly how tight to make them, and not cut off your circulation, but still allow the pleasing visual of having them press into your flesh.” They were silk, braided ropes, dark blue. Fairly expensive things to buy for someone that didn’t have anyone to use them with before this.

Chilton felt his pants becoming tight; he imagined he wouldn’t be wearing them long anyway.

Will looked at him with a hunger and directness in his eyes, a clear indication that Frederick was meant to stand and lead the way up the stairs, to the bedroom where they’d taken him the first day he was here.

. . . . .

Once, he’d managed to restrain his own legs, spread apart, and one arm. Just to see what it would feel like. He’d mused at the time that it was highly unlikely they’d ever be used on him in a real circumstance. Frederick had thought about it frequently; someone tying him up and using him for their own pleasure.

This time, that was exactly what was about to happen. Hannibal had roped his legs stretched apart, knees bent, tied to the lower bedposts. Will had bound his hands together and attached them to the headboard. He really couldn’t move much at all, save to turn his head to the sides.

But instead of moving to touch him in any way, as soon as he was done tying Chilton’s arms down, Hannibal caught Will’s wrist instead, and in one fluid motion, brought it up hard behind his back. He pinned him against the closest wall, his other hand snaking around his front. Frederick couldn’t see what that hand was doing, but he could see Hannibal biting the back of Will’s neck, apparently quite hard, as he made a noise somewhere between a moan and a yelp. It soon became clear what Hannibal had been doing with his other hand, as Will’s jeans were loosened and pulled down around his thighs, along with his boxers. Hannibal slapped his ass sharply, and released his wrist, spinning him back around. Will’s cock was already hard, and he thrust himself against Hannibal’s hip.

A whimper escaped Frederick’s lips. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing; it was as if he’d become a witness to a secret ritual that he had no business seeing, but felt immensely privileged to nonetheless. He writhed as his cock responded to the scene, suddenly realizing that first, no matter how desperately hard he became, he could not now do anything about it; and second, that such a predicament was likely what they’d planned for him all along.

Hannibal had grasped Will’s hair, and had exposed the long line of his throat. Will whined as Hannibal drew his tongue all the way up, from collarbone to jawline; with the other hand, he’d begun unbuttoning his shirt.  Hannibal’s teeth scraped his flesh, and Will had begun to pull at the waist of Hannibal’s trousers, uncoordinated with lust.

He’d started biting Will’s lower lip, and then in a blur of teeth and tongue, they were kissing fiercely. Hannibal had managed to get all of Will’s clothing off, and he was running his large hands all over his body. Chilton saw him palming his erection, and when Hannibal squeezed a nipple, heard Will moan into Hannibal’s mouth.

There was plenty of space on the bed with Frederick, and Hannibal finally let Will go and threw him down on it. He more-or-less landed on his hands and knees, and maneuvered parallel to the bound, and increasingly frantic, Chilton. It was as if Will knew to be still as Hannibal took off his jacket, tie, followed by loosening his shirt collar and sleeves. Will put his head and shoulders on the bed, and arched his back as Hannibal slapped his ass again.

Frederick could see everything from his vantage point. Hannibal leaned forward and spread Will open with his hands. He pressed his tongue to Will’s entrance, and Chilton said, “oh god…” as he watched Hannibal’s tongue first graze his hole, then dart inside. Will was whining and twisting his hips, trying to get even more contact. He imagined it was him doing this to Will; something he’d never done before, never seen, never imagined doing. But now what he wanted most, even more than to get some contact for himself, was to do just as Hannibal was doing – circling the tight ring, making the most obscene movements with his lips. Frederick wanted to be the one making him groan and squirm.

Hannibal stood up after doing this for what seemed like a very long time to Chilton. He unbuttoned and removed his shirt, setting it carefully over a nearby chair. Again, Will waited, breathing very heavily now, and fisting the sheets in anticipation and frustration as he was left untouched. Hannibal’s trousers followed, and Chilton watched as he stroked his cock with one hand, and began stroking one finger he’d slickened with lubricant up and down the cleft of Will’s ass. And he could see as Will’s cock started to leak uncontrollably; Will gasped as Hannibal inserted that finger and began roughly fucking Will with it. He added a second and curled them to strike Will’s prostate.

He withdrew his fingers, and Hannibal pushed the head of his cock bluntly against his properly readied ass, and gave him no time to adjust as he entered him firmly to the hilt. Will cried out, moaning incoherently, as Hannibal held him by the hips and savagely pounded into him. To Frederick, it was like an insane fever dream, watching this happen mere inches from him. He was writhing and moaning almost as much as Will. This was the worst possible torture. He wanted to touch, to be touched. He wanted Will’s wet cock in his mouth. He wanted Hannibal to fuck him. Watching Will’s ass accommodate Hannibal’s impressive length was the most carnal thing he’d ever seen, and he was transfixed.

As the sounds Will was making grew ever louder, Hannibal wrapped an arm around his chest, never stopping his relentless thrusts, and pulled Will more upright, sliding up along his back with him. He moved that arm to his throat, and began squeezing, gradually making it harder and harder for him to breathe. Small, choked-off gasps were all that was heard, as Hannibal put his mouth over Will’s ear and whispered something Frederick couldn’t hear. Then Hannibal looked straight at Chilton as Will began to reach orgasm, his cock completely untouched throughout the entire time. The position Hannibal had shifted their bodies into made it possible for Will to cum fully all over Frederick’s chest, neck, and face. He groaned loudly at the sight and taste of it, licking some off of his lips.

When Will’s full-body convulsions had ceased, Hannibal let go of his neck and he took a deep, heaving lungful of air, followed by several more. Hannibal withdrew his cock from him and Will collapsed next to Chilton, breathing hard.

When he finally caught enough of his breath to speak, he murmured, in between gasps, “I knew you’d like to watch.”

Frederick whimpered, realizing his cock was still agonizingly hard. But he had been putting all of his attention on Will next to him, that he hadn’t noticed that Hannibal had walked around the other side of the bed. He did notice when he felt the mattress dip; he had taken position between his spread thighs.

Will stroked his jawline, and said into his ear: “I like to watch, too.”

He ran his hand through the mixture of sweat and cum all over Frederick’s chest, and pushed more of it into his mouth. Hannibal had begun to press a lubed finger inside of him, and he thrashed at the contact, after wanting it for so long. His cock was painfully red, and he desperately wished either of them would touch him more.

Hannibal added a second finger, and started stretching him in earnest. Will was watching as he did this, and then reached down and added a third finger, and Chilton arched into it. The fact that both of them were inside of him at the same time was unbearable, but he wanted more. He couldn’t move very much, but he rocked into the assault as much as he could. Finally, both of them withdrew. But Will’s hand remained between his legs, and began to guide Hannibal’s cock inside of him. He didn’t enter Frederick as roughly as he’d entered Will, but still did so with greater speed than allowed him time to really be prepared for it. Hannibal stretching him open was still almost more than he could take. His head tipped back, and he let out a long, drawn out. “Ahhhhhh!”

Will closed his eyes as if reading his state of mind. “There’s no way you could leave anymore. You enjoy us using you too much.”

When he’d finally regained the ability to speak, he answered quietly: “Yes.”

Will sat up and watched.

And then Hannibal slid out of him, all the way, and thrust into him much more forcefully this time. And again, and again, until Frederick’s heart was pounding. Hannibal’s enormous cock was putting unrelenting pressure on his prostate, already sensitive from the finger fucking by both of them. He experienced a building feeling, similar to an impending orgasm. His leaking cock was pulsing, harder than he could believe.

Finally Will leaned over him.

“Do you want to know what Hannibal said to me? When you were watching us fuck?” Will said to him, breath hot on his neck.

“Oh, god, yes…please…”

“He told me to cum. And now I’m telling you. Cum for us Frederick. Let us see what we’ve done to you.”

Chilton’s arms strained against his bonds, and he screamed, low in his throat. He watched as rope after rope of thick fluid spurted from him. Hannibal turned his head to the side, and squeezed Fredericks’ hips as he thrust harder and harder. Then he put his head back and growled, releasing deep inside of Frederick’s ass.

When it ended for both of them, and Hannibal pulled out, the emptiness made Chilton gasp. Will had gotten up to towel him off, and Hannibal worked to untie the ropes. Once freed, Will massaged his wrists and ankles.

Leaning over Frederick – who had gone very quiet as he stared up at the ceiling, breathing coming back to normal – Will smoothed he hair off of his forehead and said one last thing to him before they left him to recover his wits: “Hannibal’s going to leave us alone tonight. I’ll be back up here a little later for my turn.”

He came back to his senses long enough to nod. And smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have one more (terrible) idea for these three.


End file.
